Kukri
Kukri () is a protagonist in Underworld Boogaloo. The guardian appointed by the Speedwagon Foundation to protect the Red Stone of Aja, Kukri and her stand, Black Magic, protects that stone from the multiple raids by the Brando Familia, who want the stone's powers in their own hands. In their most recent raid, they killed her brother, captured her, and obtained the stone. Now, Draper Brando, the current patriarch of the Brando Familia, if forcing her to participate in the Grand Tourney due to her having powerful stand abilities. Kukri's stand energy aspect is blade, meaning that her stand energy can slice anything it touches. Kukri's music theme is MIFUNE by Taku Iwasaki. This theme plays whenever Kukri gains the upper hand in battle. Appearance Kukri is widely regarded as a stereotypical "exotic beauty," with her dark skin and tall, slender figure from waist up; however, below her waist, a black and scaly snake tail replaces her legs. She has uniquely golden eyes and black hair. Despite her enormous weight, all of that extra weight lies within the muscle of her tail. Kukri usually wears a large, loose shawl. Other than that, she wears nothing else as her snake tail effectively censors anything below her waist. Personality Kukri is a laid-back individual who is thought to be enigmatic for having such a cool, thick skin. Even though she has faced many different hardships in her life, she has come to take them in her stride and move on swiftly. Thus, she is not emotionally affected by much. Kukri is intelligent. She is not only observant in battle but also steadfast in her own ways. While some fighters rely entirely on their observational skills to fight, and others rely on their previous experiences to fight, most fighters fall somewhere between the two extremes. However, Kukri is in the exact middle; she has achieved equipoise between skill and experience as a trained guardian meant to protect an important artifact. She can not only scan the battlefield effectively and come up with a proximate strategy but also formulate an ultimate game plan that encompasses the strategy. In addition to having this prowess in battle, Kukri is also smart in terms of academics. Although she is deficient in mathematics and most sciences, she is an expert in both biology and language. She already knows much in either field, but she is willing to expand her knowledge at any given point in time. Kukri, although she rarely loses her temper due to her general laid-back attitude, when she loses her temper, she sheds her "laid-back" layer and reveals her true demeanor, a teeming mass of pent up, forgotten emotions that turn her into a ruthless monster for the time being. Regarding her fighting style, Kukri prefers binding attacks that can quickly incapacitate the opponent in a single move. These binding moves are not only easy to orchestrate with her half-snake body but also not fatal in any way. Usually, they just render a person unconscious or with broken bones. However, a potential weakness is that unlike most competitors in the Grand Tourney, Kukri actively avoids killing others. Although most Stand fighters might be inclined to be more merciful or generally avoid killing, she will blunt her own attacks to stop a death because she does not want anyone else to die because of her. This desire is partially fueled by the fact that her brother died protecting her. Abilities and Powers History * Kukri's appearance is based on that of Kohaku's from Midnight Occultic Civil Servants. ** Ironically, Kohaku is a male while Kukri is a female. Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Stand Users Category:Integrated Stand User Category:Underworld Boogaloo Category:YuveYu